User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew:Chapter6
Chapter six: Prank Gone Wrong POV: Draco Malfoy …the next morning at potions… I had been unable to eat a thing at breakfast, as I felt physically ill this morning, ill from fright of what I had been dared to do. And that I'd agreed to do it. I licked my dry lips, looking over at the door for the millionth time, expecting Snape to walk in at any moment. He was late this morning. Or was it we were just all early? I felt very weak, as though I could barely muster enough strength to remain seated. I had a feeling I was working myself up so much about this, that I was actually making myself sick. Pretending to be deathly ill might come a bit easier, being that I felt I could actually pass out at any moment. I glanced over at Perem, who smirked at me. I couldn't muster the strength to smile back. My heart leapt as soon as the doors burst open and Snape walked in like he owned the place. A new wave of nausea swept over me and I felt like I was going to be sick. I started panting, feeling as though I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I stared up at him, my eyesight beginning to blur. I was sweating profusely. I raised a weak hand to wipe at it, but let it drop before it even reached. "Turn to page thirty-six." Snape's voice grumbled. I raised my hands, fumbling with my book. I was shaking so much I dropped it and it clattered to the floor. I felt Snape's –and everyone else's- gaze rake over to me. "Malfoy-" he began. I couldn't take it anymore! I fell from my seat, shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air. Perem and the others seemed to think I was just acting, because they all burst out giggling. Snape strode over to me. He stared down at me, then up at the other students. Only Slytherin was laughing. The other houses were taking this completely seriously, gasping and whispering. Snape kneeled down beside me, and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "Malfoy?" He asked. I flinched, straining my hands in front of me. I opened and closed my jaw repeatedly, starting to stutter something. I choked, gasping in harshly. By this point, I was realizing that there was more to this than just getting myself worked up over this. There was something wrong with me. Perem and a few others were laughing so hard they had fallen on the floor. Snape glared up at them. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. I clenched my fists, which, by now, were only strong enough to clasp more lightly than one would handle a delicate butterfly wing. Finally having seen enough and not getting a reply from the idiots who were rolling on the floor in laughter, Snape lifted me in his arms. I let my head loll on his shoulder as I went in and out of consciousness. He carried me out, and I slowly began losing my sense of time, because it seemed like both an eternity, and an instant that it took us to get to the hospital wing. I was barely aware when he gently rested me on the bed and madam Pomfrey started fussing over me. I gasped in one more time, still seemingly unable to get enough oxygen. The last thing I saw before everything went totally black was Snape's black eyes boring into me…. POV: Severus Snape I stared down at the Malfoy boy as he went completely still. I must admit, I was more than a little shaken by his sudden, violent illness. I had carried him physically as I hadn't dared levitate him. What with him writhing around as much as he was, I didn't want him to hurt himself. "What's wrong with him?" I asked madam Pomfrey as she cast a spell to make him breathe. "Not now, Severus." She told me hurriedly, moving around and grabbing random potions. After a while, she stopped and stepped back, sighing. I stared at Malfoy, laying peacefully on the medical bed. I turned to stare at her expectantly. She looked at me, then remembrance showed itself on her face. "Oh, yes. It seemed he had a panic attack of some sort, and, for some reason, his lungs were not functioning. It also seems as if he's ingested, one or more potions of harmful substances." She wrung her hands, sounding fretful. "I cast a spell to support his lungs, but I don't know how long it will last or if he'll be able to breathe again on his own." She sighed, then turned to me. "What exactly happened?" She asked. I shook my head slowly, thinking. "I don't know, he was already in the classroom before I entered, and shortly after, he simply, collapsed." I thought back to all the boisterous laughter from his classmates, particularly my Slytherin students. I narrowed my eyes, suspecting one of them or more may have slipped a potion to him to cause this. "Keep me posted on his condition." I told her, and with that, I left, heading back to potions. … POV: Harry Potter "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, staring after professor Snape as he carried Draco hurriedly out. I shrugged helplessly, shaking my head. We turned to Hermione, who also shrugged. We then glared over at the Slytherin students who were still laughing and talking excitedly. "Oh man! Poor Draco's really gonna get it for this one." One boy in particular laughed, wiping his eyes. "I don't know, Georgie, that looked pretty real to me." A girl stated. "Real? Are you joking? Well, I have to admit the bloke is a bloody good actor, but remember, we planned this." He replied. She just made a face and turned away, muttering something along the lines of, 'nobody's that good.' I turned back to Ron and Hermione. "It was just a bloody joke!" Ron cried standing up. "That was cruel and horrible!" Hermione piped up, standing too. I stood up just so I wouldn't be left out. "You mean he was just pretending to be sick?" I cried. The Slytherin called Georgie stood up, glaring at us. "Yeah! Wasn't it fantastic?" He replied rudely, smirking. "That's horrible!" Hermione cried. "When Snape hears about this, you're all going to be in trouble!" I promised. "Yeah? Well, how are you going to prove we were in on it? Draco was alone in this crime." He smirked. I glared at him. Even though I hated Draco with a passion, it was still horrible of this boy, supposedly Draco's friend, to leave all the blame on him. He laughed again. I glared at him. We all started arguing, flinging accusations and insults at each other as if we'd rehearsed it. Snape walked in at just that moment and bellowed for silence. The yelling died down and everyone turned to stare at him expectantly. He stared at us coldly, striding slowly up to the Slytherins and glaring at them. "Now." He began quietly and darkly. "I want to know, why mister Malfoy became so ill. And why, all of you were laughing like drunken fools." He demanded. They were all silent as his eyes bored into them. Perem swallowed hard, staring up at Snape. "I want to know why this happened, and I want to know, now." He said darkly. Perem swallowed hard again. "W-well, it was a prank…. He wasn't really sick…" He started. "What do you mean?" Snape demanded, raising his voice. "We, he, was just pranking you! He wasn't sick!" He cried. Snape stared at him coldly. "I will tell you this right now, and listen carefully; Malfoy, was not acting, madam Pomfrey can confirm that, now I want to know the truth! Did you slip a harmful potion to Malfoy?" He asked, his voice low, but raised in some places to emphasize his words. Perem stared at him for a moment. "N-no…" He started. "Don't. Lie. To me." Snape hissed. Perem stared at him for a moment longer, before dropping his gaze. "Yes." He murmured, finally admitting it. Snape brought his fist down harshly on the desk, startling Perem into jumping backwards slightly, only just barely keeping his chair from tipping. "You stupid boy!" He cried. "Malfoy's lungs nearly collapsed, do you realize, had I been any later in getting him to madam Pomfrey that he would be dead now?" His voice had steadily grown colder and darker. Perem swallowed again, staring at Snape with wide eyes. "Why did you do such a stupid thing?" He demanded. "I-I we, uhh..." He stuttered. "Spit it out, boy!" Snape demanded. "W-we were playing a prank-" He began. "Such nonsense will not be tolerated, especially when lives are put in danger!" Snape told him harshly. Perem flinched, staring at his desk. "What potion did you use?" Snape demanded. "Uh-buh, um, I used a Dizziness draught, and, uhh, uhhmm, the Drink of Despair," Snape closed his eyes at that one, setting his jaw in a grim line and clenching his fist. Hermione gasped, seemingly knowing what the potion was too and looked disgusted. "Uhh, Venomous Tentacula Juice, W-weakness Potion. A-and, I put G-Garrotting Gas on his desk." Snape held up his hand, stopping him from continuing. "What, could possibly give you the idea that using all these, on a fellow classmate was a good idea?" He demanded, looking very angry. "I-I don't know…" He murmured, staring at his desk. Snape glared at him, then snatched his ear and started dragging him out of the classroom. Perem shrieked, knocking his chair over as he stumbled after Snape, begging him to let go of his ear, but Snape was obviously too mad to listen. I looked at Hermione, eyes wide. "Do you know what the potions he used do?" I asked. She sighed, slumping down in her seat. "Dizziness Draught causes the taker to be dizzy and disoriented, the Drink of Despair," She closed her eyes and shook her head. "it's cruel and inhumane to use it! How could Perem have possibly gotten his hands on the ingredients to make it?!" She fretted. "Calm down, what does it do?" I asked. "It causes extreme pain." She sighed, staring at the door. "And, Venomous Tentacula Juice is a non-fatal poison, but it causes simply dreadful pain and it messes with the drinkers internal organs. Weakness Potion, obviously makes the taker weak. And, Garrotting Gas causes the inhaler to choke, or suffocate." She shook her head, swallowing hard. "Bloody hell, you think he used enough potions?" Ron murmured, shaking his head. "The mixture of all those potions wasn't good for him at all. He's lucky to be alive." Hermione murmured. AN: I know you were probably expecting something different entirely. I hope you enjoyed! Please review? Thanks Category:Blog posts